


Counting

by Symera



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Is it actually considered a fix it if it fixes itself?, M/M, Mute Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symera/pseuds/Symera
Summary: After their Getaway from Gondolia, Eleven has to make sure that Erik is still in one piece
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Counting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nuimee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuimee/gifts).



> English is not my first language, so all spelling mistakes are my fault. But I proofread it. I was compelled to write this after replaying the game and finishing the Gondolia story, because I have no self control.

One, Two, Three, Four, Five.  
  
Eleven counted Eriks fingers before he held his hand. Then he took his other hand, brushing over the joints.  
  
One, Two, Three, Four-

Eriks fingers curled around his. “Hey, I’m in one piece.” He mumbled. The brown haired boy looked up at him in shock and surprise and the other smiled at him. He let out a shaky breath, he didn’t know he was holding and nodded with a small smile. Slowly he pulled his hands out of the hold.

“ _Never do that again.”_ He signed with trembling fingers, averting his gaze. _“I thought that...”_ He lowered his hands again. Tears prickled in his eyes.

“No, El, please don’t cry.” Erik put a hand on his cheek. “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, I promise.”

Eleven looked back at him, a few tears running down his face. He extended his right hand, holding out a little finger.

The thief chuckled and interlocked their fingers. “Happy now?” He asked and the other nodded with a bright smile, before he started signing again.

“ _No more sacrificing yourself for me. No Luminary is worth that.”_

“Hey, I didn’t do it because you’re the Luminary.” Erik told him with a small smile. “I did it because you’re Eleven, my best friend, and I love you.”

Elevens smile turned brighter. _“I love you too.”_ He leaned his head against against the thiefs chest. Erik pulled him closer into his arms and kissed his forehead. The brown haired man wrapped his arms around him as well and snuggled into the other.

“Hey lovebirds,” Slyvando called to them, from the helm. “We’re almost at Zwaardsrust!”

Erik groaned and Eleven giggled against his chest. “We were having a moment here, Slyvando.” He complained.

“Sorry darlings, just wanted to inform you.” The tall man walked over to the duo and ruffled Elevens hair. “And for the record, we won’t let him do stupid shit like that again either.” He looked at Erik with a grin. “You’re stuck with us, no matter how much you want to get out.” He pointed at Eleven. “And you probably won’t get rid of him for now.”


End file.
